The present invention relates to packaging materials and, more specifically, to packages with inserts and corresponding receptacles for receiving and securing products. The package configuration of this invention is particularly suitable for use with fragile items or those items requiring protection of their surfaces, such as medical implants and instruments.
Foam envelopes or liners are often used to separate the product from its container as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,619. They do not, however, effectively immobilize the product. In addition, they are usually thin and therefore allow the product to be in close proximity to the container, allowing shock to be transmitted to the product and potentially rupture the container.
Container liners with formed depressions are also common. They can consist of cushions for specific portions of products, in this case functioning much like those in the electronic industry for separating an appliance from its carton. They also can be extensive and fill the container as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,791. Both of these are difficult to make and expensive relative to the present invention. While they can be changed to provide package flexibility, it is not advantageous as they are among the most expensive components of the package.
Another package configuration contains a rigid formed tray such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,726, 4,216,860 and 3,013,656. These trays have cavities formed to generally correspond to the product shape. However, they depend on product-to-container contact resulting in abrasion of the product, abrasion of the package, and possible rupture of the package. Finally, they fail to provide inexpensive package adaptability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,703 teaches a joint prosthesis package containing two inserts that snap into the top and bottom of a container. These two inserts have projections that cooperate to trap a medical item therebetween. This configuration requires multiple parts with complicated geometries and tight manufacturing tolerances. The tooling and processing required to produce these parts as well as their number makes this package expensive relative to the present invention.
Recited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,325 is a heart valve holder with a multiplicity of parts comprising a case, a valve support ring and a cap. The cap is necessary to provide positive containment of the valve. Further, the heart valve holder structure is such that the valve must be grasped to effect its removal, exposing it to damage as it is pulled from the case. Finally, the holder components are difficult to make and expensive relative to the present invention.